1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lock, and more particularly to a detachable lock core.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 13-15, a conventional lock is composed of a housing (50), a first tube (60) and a second tube (70). The first tube (60) is inserted in the housing (50) via a first end of the housing (50) and the second tube (70) is inserted in the housing (50) via a second end of the housing (50). A plurality of first apertures (52) is radially defined in the housing (50) and a plurality of second apertures (62) is radially defined in the first tube (60), and in alignment with the first apertures (52), respectively. A plurality of upper pins (92) and a plurality of lower pins (91) are respectively received in the first apertures (52) and the second apertures (62). Furthermore. each of the first apertures (52) has a resilient member (93) received therein.
The first tube (60) and the second tube (70) respectively have a first key hole (61) and a second key hole (71) in alignment with each other. An opening (72) is defined at a first end of the second tube (70) to receive a first end of the first tube (60) facing the second tube (70) therein. A first orifice (73) and a second orifice (74) are radially defined in the second tube (70) and in communication with the opening (72). The first tube (60) has a notch (not numbered) defined at the first end thereof and in alignment with the first orifice (73). A pin (94) is received in the orifice (73) and the notch. The second orifice (74) is aligned with the second aperture (62) which is defined at the first end of the first tube (60).
When a first key (80) is inserted in the key holes (61, 71) to align the interface between the lower pins (92) and the upper pins (91) with the inner wall of the housing (50), the first tube (60) and the second tube (70) can be turned about the housing (50). When a second key (not shown or numbered) is inserted in the key holes (61, 71), the lower pin (91) at the first end of the first tube (60) is not pushed up, and the corresponding upper pin (92) is still inserted in the second orifice (74). In this case, the first tube (60) can be turned about the second tube (70) and detached from the housing (50).
A user must prepare at least two keys respectively to unlock and detach the lock core, which is very inconvenient. Furthermore, when the first tube (60) is detached from the housing (50), the lower pins (91) may be faced downward and will escape from the second apertures (62).
Therefore, the invention provides an improved lock core to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a lock core which is convenient for a user to detach.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.